


Лунная пыль

by omikurono



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance to Romance, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omikurono/pseuds/omikurono
Summary: По Демерону казалось, что он познал боль, но она показывала себя с новых сторон раз за разом, не давала и вздохнуть, забивая лёгкие пылью разрушенной луны. Тягостная, прилипшая к внутренностям боль, — и как бы от неё избавиться, что сделать, чтобы забыть?





	Лунная пыль

**Author's Note:**

> Jaymes Young - Moondust

_Ты забрал моё сердце,_

_Забрал моё сердце,_

_Забрал моё сердце,_

_И теперь я хочу его вернуть._

— из дневников Керри Фишер во время съёмок «Новой надежды»

 

      Как-то давно, много лет назад, — около десяти, — Бен спрашивает у По: «Что будешь делать, когда я умру?» Демерон воспринимает это как дурную шутку, отвешивает другу щелбан и просит больше таких вещей не говорить. В тот момент По больше всего хочется уберечь юного Соло от тех ужасов войны, которые видел сам; он боится потерять своего друга, который, несомненно, как только настанет его время, остервенело ринется в бой. «Вообще, мне всё равно», — парирует Бен, — «не плачь только». «Не дождёшься», — смеётся По.  
      Плакать он разучился после смерти матери. Привык справляться с горечью и досадой при помощи работы и дела: следил за домом, чинил мамин А-винг, — которому теперь предназначено разве что воздух рассекать над явинскими лесами. Мальчик, у которого больше нет мамы. Он держался, держался как мог, — и как-то впоследствии смог выбраться из этого болота. Потом пошёл служить: закончил лётную республиканскую академию экстерном, летал до изнемождения, до ноющей боли по телу, летал много и долго… А где-то между всем этим познакомился с сенатором Органой и её сыном.  
      Бен Соло был скромным и стеснительным мальчиком, весь съёживался при виде людей, опускал глаза в пол. Шли годы, Бен менялся до неузнаваемости и бесповоротно, — несмотря на это, По сразу понял, что за маской скромности скрывается что-то другое.  
  
      Бен размахивает тренировочным шестом, очередью выпадов выводит тренировочного дроида из строя; По цепляется взглядом за каплю пота, огибающую поблёскивающей дорожкой будто резную скулу друга. По случайно подслушивает разговор Бена с матерью в коммцентре, выцепляя тихое «прости»; такого слова в адрес Леи Демерон от него больше не слышал. По видит алмазные россыпи звёзд в глазах друга, когда они с ним расстаются. По ловит словно разряд электричества сквозь всё тело, когда Бен случайно, — а может и нет, — касается его руки. По окончательно теряет себя, когда Бен целует его.  
      А когда они теряют друг друга, Демерон погружается в работу снова. Он трудится, как потомственный раб с Татуина в поколении эдак пятом, учится, забивая голову всем, чем попадётся, — начиная историей старой Республики, заканчивая редкими языками, — гоняет на крестокрыле, отрабатывая петли несчётное количество раз. По делает всё, чтобы забыть то, что так отчаянно хотел помнить, будь Бен рядом.   
      Спустя четыре года у Демерона что-то и получается, но всё возвращается на круги своя: Бен снова на Явине, и как раз в то время, пока По в увольнении. Эти два дня переворачивают всё уже привычное вверх тормашками; и больше нет неловких и случайных прикосновений, есть лишь самые что ни на есть осознанные и направленные.  
      Сила сближает и рушит рамки: теперь По и Бен держатся за руки просто так, без необходимости, будто бы это выражение их тоски и томительного одиночества друг без друга. У Бена ладонь широкая, уютная, он сдавливает пальцы По так, что этот уют и знакомое тепло оказываются на краю с болью. Он вообще не думал о том, что боль придёт, — пусть она пока что ещё далеко.  
      Они снова пробираются через чащу явинских джунглей, карабкаясь по деревьям и разрезая лианы. Соло прикладывает к стволу ладони, затихает, — это дерево чувствительно к Силе, она едва ли пульсирует, но она в нём есть. По подходит ближе, словно притягиваясь, и тоже ощущает. Так необычно и странно, будто у этого дерева есть разум и оно хочет пообщаться. Вступить в тихую и непринуждённую беседу, обращающуюся откровенным диалогом.  
      Они сидят на толстой ветви, поглощённые молчанием, слушают звуки природы, — Демерон, по крайней мере, точно слушал, а Соло смотрел куда-то наверх. Они снова на этой луне, их луне, вместе, как и должно быть. Без Бена их луна опустела, стала округлым камнем, поросшим растительностью и существами, — разумными и неразумными, — вокруг жизнь кипела и развивалась, но бессмысленно.  
      Теперь всё на своих местах, и По, опускаясь с головой в озеро спокойствия, позволил себе опустить голову на плечо Бена, — тот, кажется, не пошевелился. Но спокойствие было первым этапом, порослью водорослей на воде.  
      Их второй поцелуй не стал чем-то неожиданным, — все вело к нему соприкосновениями пальцев и аккуратными объятьями, похожими на то, что бывает обычно на вторых свиданиях. Но у друзей не бывает свиданий, — колкая мысль засела, однако, кроме одного короткого мига, давала ощущения чего-то сокровенного и хрупкого. И По сбережёт секрет…  
  
       _… даже от самого себя, когда придёт время._  
  
      Эта мирная встреча станет последней, чего По не ожидает, — такое всегда происходит. Он встретит Лею спустя года. Она всё так же приветлива, улыбается сдержанно и вежливо, — и через миг сдержанно печально. После их короткого, — сдержанного, — разговора, Демерон понимает, отчего Органа так поседела, но не осознаёт до конца остального.  
      Осознание приходит медленно, мучительно тягуче, с одной за другой пачками табакки и банками люма, с приступами гнева и ледяной апатией, с течением времени и его бегом. Их луна раскололась и начала рассыпаться. Оставленная в покоях памяти нежная луна, воспоминания о которой уже осквернены. Предательство. Дезертирство. Множество убийств. Бен отправил всё, что у них было, к хатту; его новое имя По нескоро узнал, и оно было так противно и чуждо, в нём и в помине не было всего того, что было в имени Бена Соло, — что осыпалось лунной пылью.  
      Что такое боль, — Демерон думал, что узнал её вдоль и поперёк, когда её новые грани открылись. Мимо проносились женщины, мужчины, со своей страстью и своими чувствами, время и воспалённая память, события, битвы, крейсеры и истребители, планеты, метеоритные дожди и астероидные пояса, пока не пришло понимание — боль невозможно забыть, только научиться жить с нею бок о бок и воспринимать как учителя. Самого строгого и жестокого, но самого мудрого и блистательного.  
  
      Пройдёт ещё немало лет, прежде чем так и будет, — По будет жить Сопротивлением, примет боль как верного товарища и научится думать, что его Бена больше нет, — его убил Кайло Рен.  
  
      На Джакку По стреляет в него, не сомневаясь.


End file.
